ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu
The Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu also known as the Forbidden Scrolls, are two scrolls of paper that contain the dark powers of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Young Wu and Garmadon used the scrolls to defeat Aspheera. A millennium later, Aspheera returned and found the first scroll only for the Ninja to find the second one. A climactic battle erupted until Zane used the scroll to freeze Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers, However Aspheera used her scroll to banish Zane to the Never-Realm alongside the second scroll. Afterwards, P.I.X.A.L. used Aspheera's staff to send the NInja to the Never-Realm to save Zane. History Book of Spinjitzu The story told here is different from the series. When Wu and Garmadon were young, they were searching their father's library trying to find a cookbook to replace their regular meal of noodles. Garmadon found a book called The Art of Broth, and when he picked it up a scroll fell out. Garmadon picked the scroll up and said that it felt hot. He tried to read it, though Wu did not want to. Their father came in and took it from Garmadon. He told them never to touch the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and ordered them to leave. The next day, Garmadon went back to the library to find the scroll. Garmadon stated that he did it because it was "calling" him. Wu did not tell their father, though he followed his brother. Garmadon became frustrated when it was not there, to Wu's relief. Wu wanted to know what secrets it held, though not as much as Garmadon. Eventually, they found and read it, and the young Wu wrote its secrets into his journal. Many years later, a wiser Wu realized that the scroll's secrets should never have been revealed, and placed a seal over them in his journal so that it could not be seen. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu In the ancient past, when Wu and Garmadon were children, the First Spinjitzu Master wrote the two scrolls that contained the power of Forbidden Spinjitzu. The Master forbade the brothers from using them, but they wielded the scrolls in order to defeat the Pyro Viper, Aspheera, and her followers. The First Spinjitzu Master was angry that they disobeyed, and hid them. Ages later, the scrolls would be discovered by archaeologists. Trivia *The Ninjagan text written on the scroll translates to "The Forbidden Art." *There are two Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. **One was at the Ninjago Museum of History until it was stolen by Aspheera, and the other was with the Explorers Club until it was stolen by Lloyd, Zane, and Nya. *It changes color when it corresponds with a different Element. **When it's held by Lloyd, the color of the Scroll turns green, but when it's held by Aspheera, the color changes to red. *As mentioned in "Ancient History," the power of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu can be used to send someone to another Realm, as shown in "Vengeance is Mine!" and "A Cold Goodbye." *The Scroll can channel any power, not just Elemental Powers.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1152181403951489029 **This was seen in "A Cold Goodbye" when P.I.X.A.L. possess the scroll. *The Forbidden Scrolls appears to corrupt people, as shown in "Vengeance is Mine!" when Lloyd yelled at Nya and when Zane hesitated to give the Scroll to Wu. **The corruption has a greater effect on those who are "pure."https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1167133549180444672 *The surrounding power behind any of the ninja looks similar to the Super Saiyan transformation surrounding in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super. *There are several scrolls on the First Spinjitzu Master's desk, one of which is the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. It is unknown what the rest of them are. *The Scrolls are the main focus of Season 11. Gallery Fire Scroll.jpg|Fire Scroll Lloyd uses the Scroll.jpg|Energy Scroll ScrollOfForbiddenSpinjitzuBoS-0.jpg SQ7njn7n.jpg large.jpg 20190705 113157.jpg 20190704_162401_rmscr.jpg|Aspheera with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu IMG_7045.PNG IMG_7048.PNG 20190719_144804_rmscr.jpg|P.I.X.A.L. with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu and Garmadon.gif Jay Forbidden Spinjitzu.png S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu.png Lloyd scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu.gif 362z5e.gif 362z9s.gif 3631ae.gif 36318e.gif 3630zd.gif 3631p7.gif D 3mqJOW4AAXhXs.jpeg D_3vIAjWsAA2NIg.jpeg FS Garmadon.jpeg FS Wu.jpeg Aspheera FS.gif Lloyd FS.gif Zane FS.gif Lloyd vs Aspheera.png|Lloyd and Aspheera clashing with Forbidden Spinjitzu References Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Darkness Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2017 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Weapons Category:2019 Weapons Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Artifacts